


The King's Cheese

by skcm



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Cheese, Fanfiction, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-03
Updated: 2010-06-03
Packaged: 2017-10-09 21:34:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/91844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skcm/pseuds/skcm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alistair's first love.  Prompt:  Gluttony, 7 deadly sins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The King's Cheese

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Extra huge thanks to Odie, who is an inspiration when it comes to cheese.

"Anora, be a dear and hand me that Redcliffe sharp," chirps the king of Ferelden.  "Pretty please?  With extra curds on top?"  Alistair's face wrinkles into a familiar grin as his wife presents him with a gigantic, beige brick of cheese.  Already beginning to tear the red rind off of his delectable prize,  he is oblivious to Anora's tight stride and perturbed muttering as she exits the dining quarters.  Quickly, though, she turns and their eyes meet across the long dinner table.

"At least Cailan preferred a good wine," she states boldly, smiling at him.  Alistair flushes scarlet like the tapestry hanging above him on the wall, a shy stable boy at heart.  "You noticed my...er, habit?"  The word wriggles out from his mouth like an unpleasant pest.  "Habit," Anora sputters, "As if it's not your primary fixation after the good of Ferelden is tended to?"  Alistair stares at her, mouth agape.

With youthful fervor he grunts, "I just fancy a bit of Redcliffe sharp with extra curds after a meal, _dear_.  It's not really an _obsession_ so much as it is a taste.  _A preference_, if you will, Anora.  Besides, if you want to go pointing fingers, it's really not my fault at all.  Blame Lady Isolde!"

Anora shrugs as her husband erupts into another story about Redcliffe.  "Alistair, before you begin, let me _at least_ get some ale from the larder.  Oghren has been up to his brewing again, and Commander Aeducan doesn't seem to be putting up a fight.  Even when--"

A mighty belch resounds from the adjacent room.

"Even when the stench kicks in?"  Alistair laughs like a boy.  "I promise it will be short and easy, just like the Commander!"

Anora returns shortly with a clove-spiced brew and a pile of honey biscuits.  "Hey!" pipes the king.  "You didn't even roll your eyes at my joke this time!"

"Well, you remember how I told you about my time as a stable hand before I was sent to study at the monastery, right?"  Anora nods.  "Allright!  Good.  Didn't want to tell you _that_ one again," Alistair chuckles, hitting one knee with an open palm.  There is a loud crack as his hand lands, and suddenly Alistair's eyes look much brighter than before.

~*~

The boy trundles through the stables on a mission, like a predatory beast on the scent of its dinner.  _Cheese_, thinks the boy to himself.  _Glorious, salty, and amazing cheese._  A sharp cry comes from somewhere high above, his name echoing from the top floor of Redcliffe castle.  The boy has to hurry or he will be scolded.  There is little time to dawdle, and yet...

For one small nibble at the beautiful Orlesian soft cheese, perhaps...

For that, he would keep Lady Isolde waiting.  For that, he would betray her.  Orlesian soft cheese would never turn him away.  Orlesian soft cheese would always love him, and always be delicious.

The boy takes one bite.  The boy takes two bites.  Tomorrow night, the boy will have a dire ache in his belly, but right now it is beautiful.  A single tear makes its way down his face, landing without a sound on the last small sliver of Isolde's Orlesian cheese.

~*~

"And there you have it, my dear!  It is merely a preference for fine dairy goods."  Anora rises and pats Alistair on the top of his head, knowing he will be furious about his hair in one...two...three...

But Anora has already left the large dining hall, and as Alistair listens to her footsteps become quiet, she laughs aloud.  "I am reminded every day at cheese-time exactly why I haven't left you to rot in the Deep Roads."


End file.
